Abandon
by Beka Ca-Be
Summary: This is the start of my Alphabet Challenge. When Izaya leaves Kida and Shizuo both how will they cope? What can they do without him? YAOI Shizuo x Kida


Title: Abandon

Category: Anime/Manga Durarara!

Author: Thieving-Thief

Language: English Rating:

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Chapters: 1

A/N: So this is the A for my Alphabet challenge 3 It kinda had a mind of its own I didn't actually intend to write a Shizuo x Kida fanfic but it kinda ended up where it is. Anyway I hope you like it and please if you want to beta my Durarara fanfictions PLEASE contact me! I have a beta reader but! She doesn't like heavy sex SO my one shots I'm reluctant to give her because that's most of the story. So if you want to beta this or my future Durarara Fanfictions PLEASE send me a message.

Abandoned, it's only a word yet it makes my heart wrench itself as if trying to leave my desperate body.

"He's abandoned you kid, try not to take it too hard alright." Shizuo patted my head lightly and it took me a minute to look up at him again.

"He abandoned you too though didn't he?" My voice cracked and tears went down my cheeks again. "You loved him too." Shizuo nodded and lit a cigarette taking a long drag off it before speaking to kida again.

"Don't think too hard on it Kida, he always does this…and one day he will come back wanting you to stay over again. Then sometime down the road he'll find a new toy to play with and toss you aside for a while." Shizuo looked sadly at the bawling blonde across the table from him. "You need someplace to stay tonight?" I nodded my eyes still clouded and wet. "Come on, let's get out of here I've been done eating for an hour already." Shizuo stuck out a hand and helped me to my feet holding onto my hand a little longer than necessary. I'm sure he wanted me to feel better but no matter what Shizuo did I doubt he could drive my depressing thoughts of Izaya from my mind.

We reached Shizuo's apartment within minutes he lived surprisingly close to Russian Sushi so the walk wasn't long at all. Shizuo held my hand the whole way there though. I was grateful for that it made me feel a little better to have someone close by. He unlocked his door and led me inside kicking the door closed gently with his foot. I looked around the small apartment; we were standing in the living room and next to us was the small kitchen. There was a couch that had both arms broken off by the window, and a sturdy coffee table in front of it the walls were a boring beige and the floors were cold tile Shizuo had a rug laying underneath the living room furniture and as I looked further he had one down the hallway as well. We walked down the hall Shizuo's fingers still wrapped in mine and he showed me where the bathroom was before leading me to the only other room in the house, his bedroom.

Shizuo led me inside the room and it was just as plain as the rest of the house his sheets were white the blanket black the walls the same beige color his dresser and small nightstand black as well. There were clothes strewn about the floor along with a couple of books and some empty bags of potato chips.

"Sorry about the mess." Shizuo muttered softly

"It's alright,"

"I only have the one futon so I'll sleep on the floor."

"We could share it." I spoke not even really thinking about it. "It looks big enough"

"Alright," Shizuo sighed and pulled me around to face him "I'm going to put this as simply as I can Kida. You are so depressed over Izaya that you don't even care anymore. You've gotten to know me pretty well in the past few weeks but not well enough to share a bed with me like this…not normally. You aren't even thinking…you're off in your own pitiful I miss him world." Shizuo grabbed me and pulled me close into a hug when I had expected him to hit me. "I can't fix what he's done to you Kida, but maybe I can make you forget about it for a little while." That was when Shizuo kissed me.

I felt his lips mash against mine and my mouth automatically opened having been trained to do so by Izaya. His mouth enclosed around mine his tongue sliding inside my mouth and playing with my own. I could feel his fingers slide into my hair as his other hand slid into my hoodie his fingers lightly scraping against the skin of my stomach. I think he tried to make everything as different from Izaya as possible he didn't want to remind me of him. As Shizuo laid me back onto the futon ridding me of my clothing slowly and playfully I started to forget. He kissed me again his now bare torso sliding against mine and as his covered erection rubbed against my own, I forgot a little more.

Shizuo removed the rest of our clothing and slid up my body sliding his knee between mine to open up my legs. He let me lick his fingers for lube and in the back of my mind I knew he did this so that he didn't have to use the lube that he so often used with Izaya. Once his fingers were slick he started to work them one by one inside me and at this point my only thoughts of Izaya were it never felt like this with him. Shizuo gently pulled out the three fingers he had managed to shove inside in favor of sheathing himself in me. He turned me onto my stomach and I tensed a little as his cock pressed against my opening he was bigger than Izaya. I forced myself to relax and he continued carefully sliding himself in. I could hear him groan as he finally got it all in and my hands fisted themselves in the sheets.

After a few minutes I told him to move and when he did the first thrust inside hit my sweet spot and I moaned loudly. I thought I saw him smile as his slowly picked up his pace making sure to hit that spot inside me as he did. I could tell my face was flushed because of how hot it was and my body reacted to Shizuo's lightest of touches. He slammed into me running his hands across my hips as he pulled them up to meet his thrusts. I could tell that my moans excited him so I stopped holding them back; I let him hear how much I enjoyed it. Soon I was having trouble breathing and his thrusts were becoming more erratic I reached down to pump my own cock as he hit my sweet spot again making me cry out this time. My voice seemed to trigger his release and he slammed inside a couple more times groaning loudly and I spilled myself across his sheets moaning his name repeatedly until it was done. My thoughts of Izaya were gone at least for now.


End file.
